Say My Name
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Bulma accidentally says the wrong name in bed. How will Vegeta deal with this? Set early on in their relationship, and rated M for very adult content.


**A/N: -starts singing Destiny's Child-... Yay for cliche plots and graphic sex scenes!**

* * *

_What a way to start the day,_ Bulma thought gloomily as she sat on her bed, wrapped up in the satiny purple sheets. She halfheartedly punched the pillow beside her and grumbled to herself before flopping back down and throwing the covers over her head, wanting to hide away forever.

The morning could have gone a lot better if it wasn't for her stupid mouth accidentally saying the _worst_ possible thing, at the _worst_ possible moment. She could be having some nice, slow, sensual morning sex right now, but while her partner had easily awakened her body, her brain had still been half-asleep. She hadn't even opened her eyes, only felt a pair of strong, smooth hands touching her in all the right places and a hot, wet mouth on her neck and chest. A bite to her earlobe caused her to give a sleepy giggle and she muttered his name in a playfully scolding tone, "Yamcha…"

It was at that moment that the hands and mouth had suddenly stopped and for a split-second, Bulma wasn't sure why. Then it clicked and her brain was instantly pulled out of its fog as she opened her eyes to see a very angry (and perhaps even disgusted) Vegeta glaring down at her. She sat up, now wide-awake as her mind scrambled to explain the slip-up.

"Vegeta, I don't know why that came out," She muttered weakly, watching helplessly as he swiftly dressed with his back to her, tension visible in his shoulders.

He was gone before she could even make out a proper apology and guilt weighed heavily in her stomach as she stared at the open balcony door he had just disappeared through. He had taken to sneaking in that way recently, sharing her bed in secrecy from everyone else. It had been so fun and exciting… _while it lasted_, Bulma thought as a frustrated sob escaped her mouth and she buried her face into her pillow.

It had taken weeks, if not months to earn any kind of trust from that man, and to make it to the point where he had begun to willingly sleep beside her was astounding. And now she had ruined all that progress with her big, dumb mouth!

Why on Earth would she have said her ex-boyfriend's name? Sure, she had been half-asleep, but there should have been no mistaking who was touching her. Yamcha had never been that skilled with his hands. Besides, they had broken up months ago and she had hardly seen or heard from him since. In his absence, Vegeta had become her new… well, not boyfriend. She cringed at the term "fuck buddy." Perhaps "friend with benefits" was more appropriate, although the man would probably deny the "friend" part.

Bulma rolled over in her large, _lonely_ bed and sighed up at the ceiling, wondering how the hell she was going to repair this kind of damage. She liked Vegeta. _Really_ liked him. Sure, he was rough around the edges... Okay, more than rough. Abrasive, really. But she could see beyond that. He had good qualities buried under that mean, angry shell and Bulma was just the kind of woman who could help reveal them. She wanted to help him reach his potential, not only with his training, but as a person in general.

_So much for that, _she thought bitterly, finally crawling out of her bed. Vegeta did not seem like a second-chances kind of guy. If he had begun to feel any fondness for her, it was certainly gone now after that blow to his pride. With another defeated sigh, Bulma trudged over to her bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

Vegeta sat on the roof of Capsule Corp., one leg propped up and supporting his arm as he stared down at the other hand, clenching and unclenching a fist. Blue ki was repeatedly ignited and extinguished again, and for the hundredth time he wondered why he wasn't training, though he knew it would be senseless with his mind so clouded by all these pointless thoughts and emotions. Anger was familiar, and he clung to that. There was hatred as well, not for the blue-haired woman, oddly enough, but rather that weakling for whom he had never given a second thought.

Jealousy was not something he was used to, except perhaps in regard to Kakarot, though he would rather die than admit it. There was no possible way he would feel jealousy toward that feeble, scar-faced warrior, _certainly_ not over a woman. For some reason, however, he couldn't crush the feeling and wondered for a moment if he should just crush the weakling instead. That would most certainly solve his problem, but his pride told him that he wasn't even worth the effort.

As fate would have it, a moment later he picked up said weakling's ki steadily approaching the compound. A car pulled up and the so-called "warrior" climbed out, followed by that strange, floating cat-thing as they made their way into the house. Vegeta dropped down and slipped in through an open window, easily picking up the conversation between scarface and Bulma's mother.

"Hey Mrs. Briefs, is Bulma around?"

"Oh, she's in the shower, dear, but she should be down any minute. We haven't seen you in so long! Would you like something to drink? How have you been? How's your training going?"

Vegeta stopped listening to the blonde woman's inane chatter and with a smirk, he silently made his way back to the Bulma's room. No, he wouldn't waste his time or energy fighting him, but there was more than one way he could crush that weakling.

* * *

Bulma wrapped a fluffy pink towel around her body before exiting the bathroom, fingers combing through her damp hair as she made her way to the closet. Just as she began flicking through her many outfits, she heard the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing. Peaking around the closet door, she was both anxious and relieved at the sight of her Saiyan houseguest standing in the middle of her room.

"Vegeta, you came back," She stated the obvious, nervously fisting the towel at her chest to hold it up. Fearing that he would turn and leave again, she quickly went on, "I want you to know that I didn't mean to say what I said this morning. I was still half-asleep, and I mean, I don't even think about Yamcha anymore but we were together a really long time, so I guess my brain kinda just—"

Her rambling speech was cut short as the prince covered her mouth with his and lifted her off the floor, carrying her across the room before tossing her onto the bed rather abruptly. Bulma released a surprised gasp as the Saiyan climbed over her, the predatory look in his eyes making her blood run hot. Clearly, he was already over the incident from earlier.

His kisses were hungry and desperate, tasting every inch of her mouth as he tore the towel from her body and began teasing it to life with his hand until she was a moaning and writhing mess beneath him. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, suckling at her pulse and along her collarbone while kneading her breast in his palm, thumb caressing its pert nipple. When his hot mouth descended on the other, Bulma arched against him, releasing a whimper as he sucked and licked at the hardened tip, and she eagerly spread her legs for the hand that slipped between her thighs.

She was already wet, but he needed her dripping and begging so he teased her first with one finger, using the pad of his thumb on her clit as he slowly pumped it in and out, swallowing up her whines and groans with his mouth. One petite hand fisted into his hair and the other reached down to feel out the erection that strained beneath the tight spandex of his shorts. She began caressing his length with her palm and he growled hotly in her ear, before slipping in a second finger, filling her a little more, but nowhere near enough. As she rocked her hips against his hand, he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers as they stroked her walls at an agonizingly slow pace.

Bulma whimpered again when Vegeta withdrew his fingers, her body hot and thrumming with need, and she watched with hooded eyes as he removed his shorts before positioning himself between her legs again. As he covered her body with his, she felt his hard length rub against her center and instinctively bucked against him.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered in her ear and her heart leapt at the sound, sending a fresh jolt of desire to the apex of her thighs.

"Fuck me," She answered breathlessly, grinding her hips against his and biting her lip in frustration when he wouldn't enter her.

"_Who_ do you want to fuck you?"

"You!" Bulma whined, wrapping her arms around his neck while still arching her back and trying to temp him to slip inside.

"Then say my name!" The Saiyan growled demandingly against her neck, using a hand to pin her hips down. Bulma understood then, what his game was. He wasn't over it, and she was being punished for her indiscretion. If this was how he needed to deal with it, then fine. She would say his name as many times as necessary.

"Vegeta!" Bulma groaned his name with need, and he positioned himself at her entrance, steadily allowing only a few inches inside her before saying, "Louder."

She complied and he answered by entering her only a little more. She tightened around him, trying in vain to take more of him in but he remained still, continuing to hold her down.

"Again," He demanded, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

With her gaze unwavering, she opened her mouth to say it once more, her voice desperate as she practically sobbed, "Fuck me, Vegeta!"

They both groaned with relief as he finally slammed into her. Lifting her legs, Vegeta propped them onto his shoulders as he began fucking her with hard, relentless thrusts, the sound of their skin meeting echoing and mingling with Bulma's loud cries of pleasure. She tried to muffle them beneath her palm, but Vegeta pulled her hand away, letting her know that he wanted to hear every moan. She didn't put up a fight, and instead, placed both her hands against the headboard for leverage, tilting her hips to meet his thrusts while allowing every satisfied sound to pass her lips without inhibition.

Pleased with this, Vegeta brought his thumb to her clit, causing her to practically squeal with delight, her legs trembling against him as he brought her closer to her peak and he growled, "Say my name when I make you come."

The statement itself nearly brought her over the edge and in acquiescence, she began panting his name, along with several deities and profanities in a mantra of, "Oh, god! Oh, Vegeta! Fuck! Ahh, Kami! Oh, yes! Make me come, Vegeta!"

The bed frame shook beneath them, it's headboard banging noisily against the wall with the intensity of their lovemaking, but Bulma was too far gone to take any notice. Her back arched off the mattress as her orgasm exploded throughout her body and she cried out his name one last time, her voice ringing with sheer pleasure and drowning out Vegeta's deep, satisfied groan as he joined her with his own release. After several moments, he released her legs, letting them fall to the bed, and turned his head slightly towards the door, as if listening out for something. Bulma reached up to pull him down with her and, noticing his distraction, asked, "What is it?"

Vegeta turned back, giving a satisfied smirk in reply as he settled down beside her, looking thoroughly pleased about something. Bulma simply assumed it was their lovemaking that had him so content, but then again, she couldn't sense the unsettled energy of her ex-boyfriend who was standing, quite stunned, on the other side of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Yamcha, did they really have to be so loud and in-his-face about it? Lololol.**


End file.
